My Seddie Song Drabbles
by alltimelow777
Summary: Put my iPod on shuffle, and BAM! some Seddie drabbles for YOUR entertainment! all end with a kiss or two...or 4
1. That's Not My Name

HEYY!!! these are gonna be Seddie shuffle drabbles!! each chapter will be based off of a random song while my iPod is on shuffle!! READY?? LETS GOOOOOOOOO!!!

Don't own iCarly! Wish i did though, lol.

Song: That's Not My Name

Artist: The Tings Tings

I hate guys! Sam thought through her tears. I give Jonah a second chance, and he goes off and makes out with another girl! And when i confront him about it, HE FORGOT MY NAME!

I can't believe he called me Jenette! I hate him! I hate all guys! They can just go to hell!

"Sam? What's wrong?" Sam whipped around, ending up face-to-face with, guess who? Yup. Fredward Benson.

"Nothing's wrong, nub!" Sam yelled, before turning around and walking away as quickly as she could. She stopped, however, as she felt a warm grip on her wrist. The wrist-grabber pulled her back to him, and once again, Sam was face-to-face with Freddie Benson!

"If nothing's wrong, why are you crying?" he asked gently.

"FINE! I decided to give Jonah a second chance, and at the club we went to, he just made out with some random whore, and when i confronted him about it, he just went ahead and called me JENETTE! The ass couldn't even remember my name!" Sam screamed at him through her tears. All of a sudden, she felt a pair of warm, smooth lips on hers. Her eyes got wider when she saw that it was FREDDIE KISSING HER!!!!!!

At first, her reply was just standing there like a board, eyes opened wide, hands at her side. Then, after about 5 seconds, her eyes fluttered shut, she stood a little taller, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. His tongue pushed against hers, fighting for dominance. She teased him, then pinned his tongue down HARD! After about 5 minutes of this, they broke apart, panting and gasping for breath.

"Sam...?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, Fredlumps?" Sam asked, with a smirk on her face.

"I-I won't EVER forget your name" Sam grinned, and replied by gently kissing him, once more.

HOW WAS THAT PEOPLE!!! I'M BAAAAAACK!!! I NEED AT LEAST 3 REVIEWS BEFORE YOU GUYS GET CHAPPIE 2!! SONG FOR THAT CHAPPIE IS

********************! HAHAHAHAHA EVIL! OH BTW PEOPLE! IF YOU GUYS WANNA SEE SOMEONE FUNNY ON YOUTUBE, SEARCH FOR ijustine!! HER VIDEOS ARE HILARIOUS!!

LOVE YOU ALL,

atl777


	2. Remembering Sunday

:D hey everyone! thanks for everyone for reviewing!! :D i may start replying to reviews, but that just depends on how this week goes by. i'll try and update everyday and i won't repeat songs lol. NEW CHAPPIE STARTS....NOW!!!

Song: Remembering Sunday

Artist: All Time Low (3) (i LOVE them lol)

Freddie woke with a start. He glanced over at his clock, noticing it read 3:56 a.m. in bright red letters. He groaned, and fell back, hitting his head on his headboard before it made contact with his pillow.

_Wow..._ Freddie thought. _That was probably the most random, weird, yet perfect dream i've ever had!_ His mind began to wonder back to the dream...

Freddie was standing in the middle of Ridgeway's famous park, right down the street from the school. He was standing by a very beautiful fountain, that had two people, very much in love, in an embrace. He was thinking of how he would very much like to do that with a pretty brunette girl at his school, whose beauty was pretty much the only noticable thing about her. Suddenly, he saw a girl sitting on the sand by the Ridgeway Lake. He made his way over to her, while taking in her hunched, shuddering body, her long, flowing, golden hair, and her perfect legs. He sat down next to her, startling her, causing her head to whip up, and stare at him with large, blue orbs of wonder, confusion, lust, and _hurt._

"Hey...I'm Freddie Benson...is everything OK?" Freddie asked nervously.

"Sam Puckett. And, as you can see, NO everything's not OK," she told him, with a mostly strong voice.

"Oh...well is there anything i can do?" Freddie was hoping she said yes. Her beauty captivated him in ways Miss Brunette's didn't.

"Well, I am pretty hungry," she told him, tears completely gone, even laughing a bit at the end.

"Oh, well I don't have any breakfast-y foods, but I have a Fatcack," he said, laughing a bit himself.

"Mmmmmmm....Fatcacks are really good, even as breakfast!" she looked excited as soon as he even mentioned Fatcacks. Freddie gave her a Fatcake, while he ate the other cake. After they finished, Sam looked at Freddie, with possibly THE most devilish grin on her face. She pulled him up and took him to her apartment, which was, surprisinly, the same building as his own! She led him up to her room, before shutting the door behind her, waking him up.

Freddie tossed and turned, but couldn't get back to sleep. Around 8 in the morning, he sprung out of bed, hurridly got dressed, then made his way to Carly's where, thank God, Sam was there, eating...a FATCAKE! Freddie strutted up to her, and before she could even say hi, he pressed his lips against her own. She immediatly responded, dropping the Fatcake, and wrapped her arms around his neck, with his around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Sam, did Fred - HOLY CRAP!!" Carly practically shrieked. At first, the young girl was frozen on the spot. Then, with a grin of her own, took a few pictures, and expertly put them on the iCarly website before going upstairs to take a shower.

After about 10 minutes of this kissing, make out-y buisness, they broke apart, smiling wider than they ever have before.

"Freddie...what day is it?" Sam asked, a grin playing on her face.

"Sunday..." Freddie answered, a little nervous, but it was probably just hormones.

"I'll always be remembing sunday now," she said happily, before claiming his lips, once more.

HOW'D YOU ALL LIKE IT????????? HOPE IT WAS AS GOOD AS FIRST CHAPPIE. 4 REVIEWS THIS TIME! REVEIWREVIEWREVIEW!


End file.
